Dimension of Secrets
by Universal808
Summary: Millenium never knew much about life. She never knew that one day, the fate of the world would lie in her hands. She never knew that a doll would change her life. But most importantly, she never knew how betrayal felt like. Especially when it came to the fact, that the person she ever trusted the most, turned out to be the mastermind of this mystery that could end the human race.
1. Mastermind

**Hi fellow readers! So this is my first time doing a Professor Layton fanfic so, um…take it easy. I'll be slow on updates depending on the reviews but hopefully I won't abandon this so…ENJOY!**

**Prolouge**

Unlike the others, this plan won't fail. It can't possibly fail. He grinned at the slight thought about it. All that gentleman business would be worth it of course. Who wouldn't want to earn world domination?

Of course, in the movies, they would always fail…one by one. Then again, all his years of acting, and acting. Even having to take that little rascal with him. He needed to earn people's trust so that he could turn over them by surprise. This plan wouldn't fail.

But just to make sure, he turned back to the drawing board, going over many theories, paths; obstacles that would make sure no one would solve this mystery.

And then the machine. The little beauty. Took years for him to make it. It worked perfectly. The plan was set. No clues were left behind. The lair was well hidden. Just one more little bump in the road to take care of.

"Wulfy!" he yelled, attracting a black dog. A rather large dog in fact. He handed the growling creature, a little dolly. A girl with a pink dress and long red hair. The canine started to sniff it heavily.

"Find the girl" he commanded. And soon enough, the wolf was out in the forest, hunting down his prey. The mastermind chuckled evilly before exiting the room.

"A true gentleman. Bah! That person is gone now. He's new and improved"

And nothing could change that.

But then again…what if it does fail?


	2. Flashback

**Chapter 1 coming up. This'll be longer. Sorry for the long wait. I had to study for this REALLY hard math test created by a REALLY mean teacher. There's a OC comming up. You have been warned...**

**Sorry if it's not soo good, I'm in a rush.**

**Flashback**

"Mommy? Daddy?"

No response. It drizzled a bit, and Millie called out once more for she knew that if you stayed in the rain too long, you could get sick. Sadly, that was the least of her problems.

She was just out to find a little dolly she lost, while going on a hike, and her parents agreed to help her find it. But after several minutes of searching, hope was lost. And in the meantime, they both got separated leaving her alone and scared, in the rain.

"Daddy? Mommy?" she cried even louder, and when she heard no reply, she sat down near a tree, and sobbed on her bright yellow sundress.

_BOOM! _Millie squealed as lightning stuck, and even more tears rolled down her eyes. She was incredibly scared right now.

She heard a rustle, and gazed up to see if her parents were there. Instead, she screamed at the top of her lungs and ran as a large wolf started to chase her.

"Mommy! Help me!" she cried tripping on a rock. She heard more growls and quickly picked herself up, and ran as far as her little legs could carry. She was only seven, and she was here, at night, in a storm, at the woods, being chased by a wolf. This was far from scary in her eyes. But still, she ran. she remembered a saying at her school in kindergarten. _"Always forward, never backward" _She decided, that she wasn't looking back. Smart girl right there, isn't she.

She whimpered as she attempted to jump over many logs and tree branches, while the wolf continued to chase her. She wiped her tears with her hand when she saw a miracle. A small and faint light peering in from the edge of the woods. She ran toward it frantically and jumped over a rope lying on the ground. Meanwhile, the wolf came across the rope, and found itself tangled in it, then was soon lifted up into a net. A hunting trap. Millie kept on running, and when she heard no more howls and growls, she slowed herself down to catch her breath. She was wounded, and had a few bruises on her legs and a large welt on her left arm above her elbow. She winced in pain, just by looking at it.

After to what seemed like hours, she finally came across a small and quaint cottage whose lights were lit up. It had a cute little chimney, and a cute little garden on its yard. Millie inched closer to the door, and knocked politely. The door opened to show a women in her 50's wearing a long purple tank top and black pants. She had red hair and her dark green eyes stared into Millie's dark blue ones. She just stood there, holding her hurt arm, and then started to whimper. The lady looked sorry for her, and she put up a smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Her gaze redirected to her wounds. "Oh my! Your hurt!" she exclaimed, guiding her inside to the comfort of her home. Millie followed.

* * *

"Where's your parents" Mrs. Henderson asked. They were both sitting on some cushions near the warmth of the fireplace. Millie stared at the dancing flames and listened to its crackling sound of wood burning.

"I don't know" she answered. "I was just looking for my dolly, and they disappeared" Her eyes started to water, but she wiped them away trying to be brave. They started to water more, and eventually Millie cried out onto Mrs. Henderson's sweater. "I want my Mommy and Daddy!" she sobbed, as Mrs. H attempted to cheer her up.

"It's okay child" she comforted. Millie continued to sob. She didn't know why she was doing this to a complete stranger, but she seemed nice enough. Her house was nice, and she had nowhere to go. But she wanted to go with her mom and dad. If she could only go outside... if the wolf wasn't still there. She might die. Her grandma did die once. She never saw her again. She didn't want herself to die. The wolf could have escaped. It's teeth were pretty sharp. Her thoughts were interrupted by the comforting sounds of the lady's voice.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Millie shifted around nervously, biting her lip. Could she trust her? This could change everything that would happen. She looked up to Mrs. Henderson. She was really nice. She wasn't mean. She made her choice. No turning back now.

"My name is Millie. _Millenium Layton_"


	3. The Paper

**Chapter 2**

It had been nine years ever since that incident. I was grown up now.

I took a sip of my tea, its heat burning my tounge a bit. It was a Saturday, no school. Mrs. Henderson, who I now call Mom moved up to a nice, quaint apartment in London. I was having breakfast in bed today because of my A on my Math Test. I was the only person there that got 100%. I was kinda embarrassed being the smart one, but my reputation was built well. Taking a bite of my toast, I gaze out the window. The sun's brightness covered the city like a blanket, and the view was really nice. The repairs to the houses were going well, and it would only be a couple more weeks until it was set up to perfection.

After finishing my breakfast, I got out of bed and stretched, yawning. I should probably get changed.

After taking a shower, I prepared my everyday, normal clothes. A plain white t-shirt, a black sweater, and a jean skirt. While putting them on, I noticed a little crack on the wall. I should tell mom about that, I thought. I knelt on the carpet to take a good look at it. Surprisingly enough, the crack was completely straight. it even had to corners...

I stood up, and moved my dresser to get a better look. Once out-of-the-way, I pulled over the crack toward me. I expected a broken wall, but inside, held metal. And numbers. 5608. I touched the 5, and it rolled down a bit. Looking over to the right, there was an engraving. Immediately, I gasped. A puzzle!

Forgotten memories flashed through my mind and I held my head tightly as if it were to fall off any minute. My stomach was churning, and I was shivering crazily. It wasn't hot, and my head ached. I shut my eyes tightly, straining them. _No, please. Not another flashback._ My pleads were worthless and I blacked out.

A figure appeared. The person had a long brown coat and a top-hat. I saw another person. A small boy with a small blue cap and a blue long-sleeved shirt. I had never seen those two people in my life. But the top hatted guy looked a bit familiar. I wasn't having a flashback. I was having a vision.

They were...seperated. the boy was hanging on this small branch, and the top-hat was on another ledge with his hand out. My gaze redirected to this bridge. A broken one. So that means that the bridge-

Suddenly, the branch broke apart in half, and I heard a scream.

Instinctively, I bolted up. My vision was a bit blurry, but it cleared up a little while after. My hands gripped tightly on my blanket. I saw my breakfast. Hot and ready on my lap, and a cup of tea on my bedside. Had it been all just a dream? I thought. I rubbed my head. This was all so confusing. It seemed too real to be unreal. That poor boy.

I gazed at my dresser, then behind it. No crack. No puzzle lock. It really was just all a dream.

* * *

"So that's what happened" I finished, taking another bite of my burger Violet stared at me in shock. "That just sounds off. How the heck would that happen?"

Violet was my best friend since 4rth grade. The only close one I've ever had. She had long brown hair, and athymest eyes. Today she was wearing a bright red kitty t-shirt and navy blue cowboy jeans. She was a slacker, class clown, and spent most of her time watching TV. The exact opposite of me, but we were very close.

"I don't really know" I answered. "But I do know I've seen that top-hatted person somewhere. He looked familiar" Violet sighed, and reaching out to her right, she picked up a newspaper, and pointed to the front page picture.

"Professor Layton solves, yet another mystery!" I read. It had the top-hat guy, the professor...An image flashed by my head. It showed the professor, younger, smiling at me. It disappeared as quickly as it came. I blinked, and cleared my eyes. Gone. "Does that answer your question?" Violet asked. I shook my head again.

"It's not like that. It's like I've seen him in person. Before I was" I paused. I hated that word. I never wanted to believe it. I couln't remember everything when it happened. Things grew different, and things weren't the same. Not like that. "Adopted" I regretfully finished. Violet never said a word from there. She knew how I felt about that topic. Everyone did. We continued eating in silence.

I don't remember much about being adopted. All I remembered was that it was night, and I was running from something. I remember, but only small bits about it. It felt like someone took my memories at some point in my life. Like they didn't want me to know this certain thing. All I had were flashbacks. They would hit me in the head, and I would black out into another universe. I remebered Violet freaking out, and me ending up in a hospital one time. The doctor told me I was out for 3 hours, yet it only seemed like minutes to me. It scared me. It scared me, to remember things in my past. So when I had the vision...it was different. Something in me just told me to do something. I just don't know what. I refused to learn the fact that Mrs. Henderson wasn't my mother. But inside, I did face the fact. The fact that I couldn't remember anything. And was doomed to stay that way.

Then maybe I could just be paranoid. I read fiction too much, it ruins my brain.

But it could be true. The vision was too real. It couldn't be a dream. And that puzzle lock. I remember doing a lot of puzzles as a child. I was the smartest in the class. Someone taught me. Someone in my family. A person who I couldn't remember.

I stood up, and slammed my fist on the table, signiling Violet to pay attention. "I'm going to find him" I announced.

"He knows something that I don't Vi. That vision was far too real to be a dream. So I'm going to find out why" Violet stood there, shocked. In the inside, I was frowning. She was still thinking I'm paranoid. She's probably going to suspect I was an alien soon, so I was surprised when she stood up, and took my hand.

"Then I'm going with you. If your going somewhere, you can't do it alone no matter how crazy the destination sounds" _Great. She still thinks I'm paranoid._

I grabbed the paper, and read the article, the text, while Violet was looking sternly over my shoulder.

_"After the Professor solved the jewel theif mystery, an odd thing occured. We've all known the Professor for quite some time, and the a boy always accomponies him on his mysteries. The boy had seemed to be missing for two months now, and reporters are intent on getting more information about this occurance._

_"You see, the young boy, Luke, has been in America with his father the last couple months due to his job. Luckily, he will be visiting here for a week with me. I do believe that both of us will be visiting the town carnival this Sunday. I'm sure it would be wonderful to the lad's likings"_

_"And there you have it. The professor and his known "apprentice" will be visiting the town carnival this Sunday. For more information, visit our website!"_

"Huh, they're going to be at the town carnival tomorrow" Violet said. "You know what this means do you?" I nodded.

Tomorrow, we'll be going to a carnival.

**Did it! Sorry for the very long update. I procrasinated. Anyways, please review on your thoughts. It would be very helpful. Till next time!**

**~Uni**

**PS: Sry if there's any errors. I can't fix them right now. So umm, I'll fix them later.**


	4. Carnival

**Not Seeing is Believing. Just because you ain't seeing an update, doesn't mean I'm dead! . . . . Wait, WRONG FANDOM. Hehe, *scratches back of neck nervously* Can't think of any good quotes for excuses... Ahem, okay.**

**Not abandoning... just pacing veerrryyy slowly, I don't have any ideas to keep this running as smoothly as first. I published this when I was only starting FF, so I didn't realize that keeping up with stories is hard. When I do it in life with my notebook, it's not as bad because you aren't being pressured with time limits and stuff, and I was just starting the school year, not knowing how tough it is to keep up with your work especially with your mom on your neck, daring you to have a missing assignment. It's tough. I'm deeply sorry, but if you can help with some ideas, I would be glad to put them in consideration.**

**So yeah, sorry for making you wait for, what is it? Half a year or something? Wow, I need to get to work.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Professor. Layton. In. Any. Way. Understood? Good! :D**

**NOTE: Oh yeah, I could've gotten this in earlier, but I wanted to update it the day where I have my one year anniversary on Fanfiction! So yeah, updating all my stories, rewriting one, and creating another. Yeah, I'm only doing this because when I look at the progress I've made over a year... well, it's not much, so I'm going to try again next year. So yeah.**

**The Carnival**

"Hmmph. She's slowly learning the truth eh?" said a brown cloaked man, standing in front of the security cameras of the mall. How he got there, was a mystery, and how much he found out, was a lot. He had expected something like this to happen, but not so soon.

He crossed his legs and frowned, tapping his fingers on the wood of a table, he was leaning on, taking a sip of his tea. He stayed still for a moment, then smirked evilly.

"Even if that is so, I'd like to play with her, and experiment to see what the results are"

He chuckled, and his head was lifted up to see a bright gleam of mischief flash upon his shadowed eyes.

"Then I'll decide whether she's worth being in my little battlefield, or just rid of her completely"

After all, with what he was planning, poor Millie had very high chances of not surviving before she could ever learn the truth about everything in her life.

* * *

The carnival was a big event in London. Everything was there, the circuses, all the acts, the games, complete with colorful banners, and lots of food. It was a total fun zone for Violet, so I had to keep her low, to prevent her from going anywhere off task from finding the Professor. That was our very first priority, and maybe after questioning, we were free to do anything we wanted for the rest of the day.

Only, I wasn't really ready for that. I didn't really know exactly what I would say to the Professor when I saw him. Foolish, I know. So when I asked Violet, after an hour passed, she groaned in frustration.

"All that searching for _nothing?! _You do realize that when you actually confront the guy, you're going to have to talk to him, and if you space out, he'll be creeped out, and walk away! That way, our work would be all for nothing!"

"Not really. About eighty-percent of the time, you were off playing games, eating food, riding rides, and pranking unsuspecting bystanders" Which was true, and in none of those places, the professor was found in. We would know, because Violet _had _to have been pranking every person she saw, so that wasn't right. And I even heard people whispering rumors about this mystery prankster, and how they were going to be prepared for her next prank. Violet still managed to get them anyways, and get away clean. Which even I laughed about, that poor lady's expression was priceless when she tasted her 'icecream,' which was in truth, wasabi replaced by Violet, dyed white with food coloring. The lady ended up drinking everybody else's water to wash down the taste. What was even worse, was that the lady had taken a huge scoop of it, then plopped all of it into her mouth. She later on ate the lady's icecream during the rest of the search. I told her that was mean, but I still ended up laughing at the end too.

"Twenty-percent of it was searching though!" Which beared no fruit. We've asked a countless number of people, but they've all said no, then changed the topic to the 'Mystery Pranker' thing, which caused a glare from me, and another prank pulled on the person who proved to be no help. I've always scoffed at Vi's sillyness, but she was always there for me, despite me being all nerdy, and serious, the complete opposite.

But there was one person who proved to be quite mysterious. He was any normal guy, with a little goatee, and shaggy hair, with this large trench coat. When we asked if he knew anything about the Professor, he stuttered quite nervously a small 'no,' then ran off rather quickly, and disappeared into the crowd. While Violet turned away, muttering something about pranking the guy later on, I noticed that he dropped something along the way. A small note, with messy handwriting on it. I read it, then quickly shoved it in my pocket seeing it was a semi-puzzle. I didn't want to pass out now, when the Professor could be hiding just around the corner.

And he was much to our surprise.

He was with a boy, the one I saw from my dream, who was talking to a little girl.

"I see" the Professor said. "So there is someone who's been pranking everyone at this carnival, is that right miss?" The little girl nodded, and the Professor rubbed his chin, then caught sight of me. My head felt heavy, but I tried my best to hold on, as I continued staring at him. Top hat, brown coat, orange shirt, brown pants. Check. Always helping out someone in need. Check. There was one thing missing though.

The puzzle.

"Hello miss, do you need anything?" he asked, apparently noticing me staring at him.

"Solve this puzzle" I bluntly stated. Violet made a 'huh' and the Professor nodded.

"It should be easy for you, so it may not be much, but I want to see the puzzlemaster at play" And see if it matches what I've seen of him from my earlier flashbacks.

"Okay then"he said.

"Okay" I said as well, then started.

"You have 300 bricks on an airplane. You throw one out the window. How many bricks do you have left?"

The Professor didn't question anything about it, and started to think. It only took him a few seconds to pick the most obvious answer.

"299"

"Correct" I said.

"How do you shove an elephant in a refrigerator?"

The professor thought for a bit, and answered, using the most obvious one method again.

"You take out the door"

"Okay, now how do you shove a giraffe in a refrigerator?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Violet complained.

"You shove it in with the elephant.

"Yup. Okay, the National Zoo is going to have a meeting where all the animals are going to go. Which animals won't be there?"

"The elephant and the giraffe"

"Good. A lady needs to cross a river full of alligators. How does she cross?"

"She swims"

"Wait" Violet interrupted. "Aren't there alligators in it? How's she going to get passed that?"

"Exactly" I said. "How does she?"

"She doesn't" said the Professor. "The alligators are busy at the meeting."

"Good. The lady dies while swimming. How did she die?"

"She got hit by the brick the fell off the plane" the Professor answered.

"And so ends the challenge" I ended, and the Professor looked thoughtful.

"I'm pretty sure I've heard that puzzle before, a long time ago" he said.

_'That's because you taught me. You just didn't know that' _I thought with a grim frown. Truthfully, I did have a flashback like that once. It was back when I was very little, and there was someone who taught it to me. He looked a lot like the professor with top hat, but I couldn't see his face so I didn't know who he was. Now I did. But I still didn't know what connection I had with him. Maybe he was my dad's best friend or...

I shook my head. Now was not the time to be spacing out.

"Hey, I have a problem" I finally said.

"Puzzle, or real life?" the Professor asked. "Real life" was my answer.

"Okay, this may be crazy, but I've been having... weird blackouts."

The Professor listened intently, and Luke was right beside him trying to catch some details.

"It happened right after my... adoptive mother took me in." I continued. "It happened spontaneously at random moments, and the black outs could last up to three hours. They're normally flashbacks. But this morning... it was more like a vision" I said. "And... well, it had you in it"

The Professor's eye's widened, and he motioned me to continue when he saw that I was looking embarrassed. "It had Luke in it too and... well, something bad happened."

Luke's eyes widened. "What, what happened!" he half asked, half, yelled. The Professor attempted to calm his apprentice down. "Luke, you shouldn't do that. A true gentleman doesn't yell out out of nowhere, especially in front of two young ladies." Luke calmed down.

I fiddled with my fingers. "Well, you see.. I can't tell you" I said sadly. "I mean, I need to sort this problem out, as to whether I'm hallucinating, or if it's actually real. If it really is, I can't bear to share the news. I'm sorry, I really am" I said, then hoped that Luke wouldn't push more to it. Luckily he didn't.

"Okay then, let's help her with her problem then Professor!" Luke excitedly said, and his mentor nodded.

"We'll try our best to find out as much information about this as possible, but for now, keep low" the Professor warned. "If word ever got out that you can do this kind of stuff, who knows what they'd make you do?" I slowly nodded my head and he stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to try solve another problem concerning a little prankster who's been here pranking everyone in this carnival. Speaking of which, do you have any information about this miss?"

I nodded (Inside I laughed out loud). "I do know that there was this guy with a large trench coat with shaggy hair and a goatee who hasn't been pranked yet" I said. "Try stick with him and wait until the pranker shows himself " I said, then me and Violet headed out to the train station.

"Well that's a dirty move" said Violet as we boarded on the train.

"Well we're leaving now aren't we? You won't get found out" I said. She stuck out her tongue, and I shrugged.

And so we went to our seats and watched blurry pictures pass by our window as we were pondering about what to do to pass the time.

"I Spy?" Violet suggested.

"Did that last time"

"More pranking?"

"No supplies"

Violet frowned. "How about Truth or Dare?"

I sighed. "Whatever works I guess."

The game went on, dragged on, and included me pranking a lot of people (I blame Violet). I didn't have supplies, but Violet was apparently loaded, so I pretty much had no choice. In fact, the seemed like Truth or Dare without the Truth. But it helped time pass by, so I din't mind (Okay, maybe just a little, I din't want to get kicked out of this train or anything) In the middle of putting glue in someone's hair though, the train all of a sudden jerked back, and soon enough we were slowing down to a stop. I handed Violet back the glue, and raced to the window to see the other train speeding off, not noticing this train was being left behind. Everyone in the train panicked as I slouched back into my seat, holding my head.

_'What just happened right __there?'_

**Cliffhanger, I know, but I needed to end this... expect another update in a month or so at the least (I know, so evil aren't I, but it's better than half a freaking year!)**

**Please leave a review, suggestion, criticism, anything works!  
**


End file.
